


To Dream A Dream Of Iridescent Warmth

by AngieO131



Series: Final Fantasy XV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, excessive use of masculine pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieO131/pseuds/AngieO131
Summary: Ignis is resting after a stressful week in Council meetings. Gladdy is there because he wants to hold his Red Mage.





	To Dream A Dream Of Iridescent Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairygodpiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/gifts).



> A friend wasn't feeling well, so I drabbled some words for her in hopes of cheering her up.
> 
> Characters belong to their respective franchise; I only claim the order in which the words fell.

The tap on the window was gentle, too gentle to rouse him from his slumber fully. With only a half conscious mind, the sound was easily lost in thunder storm rumbling outside of his windows- the kind that promised to not leave for days on end. Rolling back over, he closed his eyes, slipping back under as a crack of thunder covered the sounds of his window opening. 

The next time his eyes opened, it was to a gentle brush of fingers against his abdomen. The hand- big, calloused, and strong even in its gentile caress- slid fro his side to his happy trail before settled there. A sense of peace fell over him, the embrace safe and calming. His restless mind went from it's slow and sleepy analyzation to quiet molasses. A soft smile pulled the corner of his lip up in a half smile as lips grazed his neck. "You've been missing in my dreams.. Where have you been?"

A gentle rumble came from his bed partner, the warm body behind him pressing even closer as the arms around him tightened. "I apologize, my love. I wish I could have been here every night to calm you."

Wiggling in a most unmanly gesture, he waited until the arms loosened before turning in the man's arms and clenching his hands in his shirt, nuzzling his face into the solid pectorals before him. As the arms tightened around him, pulling him close again, he aligned their bodies until they were flush from chest to his feet intertwined with the shield's legs. With a deep intake of breath, he gave a soft groan, pressing his mouth to the bared skin of the swordsman's chest in an open-mouthed kiss. "Don't ever leave again. Stay here with me forever."

The man gave a sigh, the end trailing off into a growled whine as he ducked his head to kiss the strategist's temple. "If I could never leave this bed, I'd be the happiest man on Earth, Shiva be damned. I'd stay here with you until the Astrals burned Insomnia to the ground."

A shudder ran down the length of the smaller man, his lip pressed gently between his teeth as his head tilted back, silently inviting the man's lips that had been sliding down his face. The first press of lips so soft, a slight shift of skin to skin contact before the larger man retreated, hoisting him gently higher to as to close the difference in alignment. The next press of lips was warm, peaceful, a calm before the storm. Their lips slotted together so perfectly, the kiss intimate and yet unevasive, lips firm yet pliant. There was an edge of more, a doorway towards release if either bothered to open it, but the reluctance was mutual, not wanting to break the moment of bared emotional connection. 

Pulling from the kiss again, the younger man rested his head against his behemoth's chest again, yawning silently. "Don't leave me, dearest."

The man kissed his forehead before resting his chin on the top of his head. "I wouldn't dream of it, my Blaze. Rest now."


End file.
